


Duo and the devil

by DBZVelena



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBZVelena/pseuds/DBZVelena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fairytale, how to trick a devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo and the devil

Title:Duo and the Devil  
Author: DBZVelena  
Disclaimer: This is fanfiction, sueing me will only result in making an ass out of ya self.

Once upon a time there was a very sly farmer, named Duo about whom you could tell a lot of story's.

But the best story is the one about how he tricked the Devil.

One day Duo had worked hard on his land.

It was dusk when he made his attempt to go home.

But then he saw in the middle of his land a heap of fiery coals,  
when he came near it he saw a small black Devil on the heap of coals.

"You must be sitting on a treasure," Duo said.

"Well yes I am," The Devil replied, "I am sitting on a treasure with more gold and silver than you have ever seen before."

"That treasure lies on my land, it belongs to me," Said Duo.

"It will be yours," the Devil replied, "If you will give me half of your crop for two years.  
I have enough money you see, but I long for the fruits of the earth".

Duo agreed.

"But so that there cannot be any quarrel when we divide, " he said,  
"What grows above ground is for you and what grows beneath ground is for me."

The Devil agreed with that, But Duo had sowed potatoes.

When it was time to harvest, the Devil appeared to claim his share of the crop,  
But all he found were yellow and brown leafs, and the farmer wile smiling, dough up his potatoes.

"You had the best part this time," spoke the Devil, "But next time that will not apply.  
For you what is above ground and for me that what is below ground".

"That is fine with me," Duo replied.

But when it was time to sow, Duo did not sow potatoes, he sowed wheat.

When the wheat were ripe, Duo came to take his part of the land and he cut of all the wheat just above the ground.

When the Devil came and found nothing but stubble, he became very angry and he leaped in to the ravine.

"That is how you trick a fox," said Duo and went to collect his treasure.


End file.
